


Not Another Jamba Juice Story.

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Fast Food, Food, Humor, Jamba Juice, M/M, Nice Jackson, Nice Peter, Office, Relationship(s), Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is Legal, Stiles-centric, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, can I get an amazing greens?” A customer asked, his voice drawing Stiles into trying to take a peek at his face. The young adult almost fell out of his chair, leaning over to catch a glimpse. Stiles feigned surprise when the other brunette turned around to face him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Jamba Juice Story.

**Chapter One**  
It was a typical day for Stiles, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. It was his day off from work and none of his friends were available to hang out. Well, one did agree to meet him, but she was currently running late. He was currently at Jamba Juice drinking a Mango-A-Go-Go and looking around to see if there was any interesting strangers to talk to while he waited for his friend.  
“Hey, can I get an amazing greens?” A customer asked, his voice drawing Stiles into trying to take a peek at his face. The young adult almost fell out of his chair, leaning over to catch a glimpse. Stiles feigned surprise when the other brunette turned around to face him.

“Are you a regular?” Stiles questioned, slurping his smoothie. He had to admit that the other guy was definitely his type. He had a thing for dark haired people that looked broody.

“Who’s asking?” The brunette responded, raising an eyebrow at Stiles. Well. That was something that Stiles didn’t know he was in to. A guy that could communicate with his eyebrows.

“The guy drinking a Mango-A-Go-Go.” Stiles laughed, “Dude, seriously. I’m curious on whether you’re here regularly to get a green smoothie or not.”

“Only after a session at the gym.” He admitted, and Stiles could see that he had come straight from the gym. His hair was still wet and he was wearing something that resembled a basketball uniform, “So are you a regular here?”

“Nope.” Stiles grinned, “Only on days when it’s a full-moon.”

“Cute.” He snorted, taking his drink and taking a seat opposite of Stiles, “Derek Hale.”

“Stiles Stilinksi.” Stiles introduces himself, holding a hand out to him. Derek shook his hand firmly.

“Stiles!” Erica screeched, throwing herself into the chair beside him. The blonde smiled before latching herself onto his arm, “Can I have a sip of that.”

“Erica.” Stiles winced, as Erica started drinking his drink. He looked at Derek in a way that he hoped conveyed that he wanted help. The other brunette just grinned maliciously, before lifting his cup up in salute.

“This was interesting.” Derek announced, “I’m going to head off now.”

“What happened to dinner?” Stiles questioned, spewing out lies in hopes of getting out of hanging out with Derek more. He loved Erica, but he wasn’t going to pass on the chance of getting to know a really hot guy.

“I’ll have to take a rain-check on that.” Derek grinned, before leaving. Stiles was in shock, how was he supposed to get the guy's contact information? He had no way of ever contacting Derek Hale ever again unless he started loitering around Jamba Juice or asking Jackson to obtain the his information illegally. But Stiles wasn’t desperate enough to stoop that low.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked Erica, he adored the blonde, but she had ruined his chance of getting to know Derek.

“Well, you did invite me. And you looked awkward so I thought I’d give you a hand.” Erica smiled, detaching from Stiles. He had to admit that this was a recurring theme with his friends, they never seemed to understand when he was trying to hit it off with someone. Hence his many failed relationship attempts.

“I didn’t even get to get his number.” Stiles complained, making Erica gasp. The blonde looked genuinely shocked that she had ruined his chances of maybe getting Derek’s number. The brunette didn’t understand why it was so hard to believe.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry Stiles! I didn’t know you were flirting!” Erica apologised, “I feel like the worst friend ever.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles insisted, “If it’s meant to happen, it’ll happen. Somehow.”

It took a few days for Stiles to get over the fact that he had missed a chance at getting a hot guy’s number. He sighed to himself as he sat down at work. Office jobs were so simple and Stiles had to admit that he enjoyed it because he was the I.T guy and was only really called when he was needed to fix something.  
“Stiles? The boss wants to see you.” Danny frowned, “What did you do this time? Put porn on his presentation like last time?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Stiles groaned, “You know how Peter is, always trying to get me into his office.”

“Make sure you don’t fuck him this time.” Danny chastised, “You know how he gets after. Like he’s dipped his hand in the cookie jar.”

“Can’t help it. You know I’ve got a thing for dark haired guys.” Stiles grinned, “See you in a bit.”

Stiles always hated the walk to the boss’ office because everyone liked to make it a big deal. But Stiles wasn’t intimidated by rumours, he didn’t give a fuck what other people said about him.

The fact that Peter wasn’t even in his office weirded Stiles out, he almost yelled when a hand made its way on to his ass.  
“Stiles.” Peter greeted, “How’s my favourite employee doing?”

“Perfect. I’d be even better if you moved your hand.” Stiles frowned, “Seriously, this counts as sexual harassment.”

“Why don’t you be a nice boy and follow me into my office.” Peter smiled stiffly, pushing Stiles into the room, “So I’ve heard you met my nephew.”

“Your nephew? When did I meet your nephew?” Stiles frowned, he wasn’t entirely sure what Peter was talking about. But he had a nagging feeling in the back of mind that he was being a dumbass.

“Derek Hale. My nephew.” Peter supplied, watching Stiles’ face morph into shock.

“Seriously? The hot Jamba Juice guy is your nephew? He doesn’t even seem like a creep.” Stile muttered, earning a glare from his boss. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t have a filter, he always said it as it was. He was honest, “I hope he doesn’t think that we’ve had sex. That wouldn’t be cool.”

“Yes. He is my nephew.” Peter sighed, “He understands the concept of office gossip. Now that we’ve gotten through that. Can you please tell me whether or not you’re interested in getting to know my nephew better? I like you Stiles and I’m awfully protective of my family.”

“Yes! I mean, yes. I do want to know your nephew better.” Stiles blubbered, “I’m protective of my family and friends so I understand where you’re coming from. But I can assure you that I won’t willingly hurt your nephew, maybe unconsciously, but I apologise beforehand if I do.”

“I get it.” Peter snorts, “I’m holding an event at my house and I insist on you attending. Wear something flattering and fitted.”

“Wait. So how did you hear about me meeting your nephew?” Stiles asked curiously, he was genuinely curious how Peter Hale got his information.

“I heard it from him. Do you remember that trip we took to Venezuela? Well, I have a group picture of everyone from that trip in my living room.” Peter answered in an amused tone, “He noticed it while I was preparing coffee.”

“So does that mean that he’s interested in me?” Stiles queried, trying to gain as much information from Peter as he could.

“I believe so. He said that he met you at a Jamba Juice and you were weird.” Peter said offhandedly, “I assume he’s attracted to you because he unknowingly mentions people he’s attracted to in my presence.”

“Wait. So this isn’t something that’s definite?” Stiles groans, he didn’t want to impose on Peter’s event because of the possibility that his boss’ nephew was attracted to him. Formal events didn’t work with him. It was like adding oil to water. He often embarrassed himself when it came to stuff like this.

“Stiles. Trust me.” Peter frowns, “I trust my gut and it tells me that you have to be there.”

“The same gut feeling that made you throw your husband’s coffee across the room?” Stiles snorts, earning a heavy glare from Peter.

“Stiles. Get back to work.” Peter dismissed him, indicating to Stiles that he should leave his office.

Stiles couldn’t help but skip back to his workspace, which earned a number of curious looks and whispers. But Stiles didn’t give a fuck. When he approached his office, he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell Danny was doing on his computer.  
“What are you doing?” Stiles frowned, making his co-worker jump at his unexpected arrival.

“So just checking to see that you're up to date on the software.” Danny said in a way that made it seem like that wasn’t what he was doing at all.

“So. What were you really doing?” Stiles asked again, making Danny flush.

“It was supposed to be a surprise. But we’re planning something for your birthday.” Danny responded, “It’s hard to explain what I was doing on the computer without ruining the surprise completely.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll probably forget about this discussion in a few hours.” Stiles laughed, “But now I’m going to need to find an outfit to wear to an event.”

“You should Jackson a message. He should be able to find you something.” Danny mused, making Stiles groan loudly. Stiles couldn’t help but notice that Danny was playing around with his phone too. He had a bad feeling.

“I don’t want to deal with Jackson anytime soon.” Stiles complained, he didn’t hate Jackson. He loved the guy, they were great friends, but the blond was a little too much sometimes.

“Well. I already messaged Jackson from your phone.” Danny stated, “He wants you to meet him after work.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Anytime bro.” Danny laughs, leaving the office.

The rest of the day was spent with Stiles emailing Peter about details about the event because he had no idea when it was happening and what time. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure how to feel because Peter decided that it was best to tell him about the event last minute and he couldn’t help but feel grateful that Danny had messaged Jackson because Stiles was sure that he would have been screwed without the his friend’s help.  
“Stilinski.” Jackson greeted, the blond seemed to have changed his mind about meeting Stiles after work.

“Jackson, you’re here a bit early.” Stiles noted, making the other his friend grin proudly.

“I found out that you’re going to be joining me at Peter Hale’s Event so I thought it would be best to find an outfit for the evening tonight.” Jackson grinned, “I already picked an outfit for you, but I need to make sure that all the measurement are right.”

“Seriously.” Stiles groaned, finally noticing the suit bag that Jackson was carrying with him.

“Strip.” Jackson ordered, he unzipped the suit bag. Stiles wasn’t quite sure how to react to the suit because he sure as hell wouldn’t have picked the outfit out himself. The suit was a cherry red and the shirt was a cesious shade. He was beginning to regret asking Jackson for help.

“Dude. Are you trying to make me stand out like a sore thumb?” Stiles groaned, haphazardly throwing off his work suit. He looked at the outfit in disdain before he grudgingly put the suit on.

“You’ll be a sore thumb either way.” Jackson snorted, “But you’re pulling this off really good. I knew that this was the suit for you.”

“Are you serious?” Stiles frowned, Jackson wouldn’t compliment him unless he was being serious. But Stiles couldn’t take it seriously.

“I’m serious Stilinski.” Jackson stressed, “Just fix your hair up and we’re good to go.”

“We’re going now?” Stiles frowned.

“Yes. We need to get a bottle of wine as a gift for Peter.” Jackson said in a matter of fact sort of tone, “That’s what you do when you get invited to events.”

“Sorry Mr Lawyer, I don’t really go to events.” Stiles shot back, making Jackson roll his eyes.

“That’s why I’m here.” Jackson stated, “I’m going to teach you everything I know so that you feel comfortable.”

“But this is a one time thing.” Stiles complained, “I don’t need to know everything. Just the basics.”

“When Peter invites you to an event it becomes an annual thing. You’re going to be attending till the day Peter Hale drops dead.” Jackson laughs, “So you better get used to it Stilinski.”

“Okay. Teach me everything.” Stiles moaned, submitting to the idea that this may not be a one time thing.

The rest of the day was spent going to some fancy place to buy some wine that made Stiles’ feel like he was losing a limb. He didn’t understand how someone could spend so much money on alcohol. He was perfectly content with cheap whiskey and anything he could really get his hands on. By the time they were finished buying the wine, it was almost time to head to Peter’s house. They decided that it’d be better to arrive earlier rather than later. Stiles had never been to Peter’s house before and he had to withhold his awe until after he was done for the night.  
“And how is my favourite worker tonight?” Peter greeted, opening the front door to his house, “Don’t you look dashing.”

“Perfect. We come bearing gifts. Well a gift.” Stiles grins, indicating for Jackson to hand the bottle of wine over to Peter, “So how many people are going to be here?”

“Not many.” Peter answered, “I hope none of you mind meat because I prepared my infamous steak tonight.”

“I love steak.” Stiles grinned.

“Steak’s good.” Jackson agreed.

Not that many people turned into a sure hell of a lot of people. Stiles wasn’t sure whether to feel angry with Peter or proud of his boss because it was now easier for Stiles to be a chameleon and blend in with the crowd. But the brunette couldn’t help but groan at that idea, because he sure as hell couldn’t blend in with anyone whilst he was wearing a red suit.  
“Little red riding hood.” A voice breathed out from behind him, Stiles couldn’t help but be startled, it was unexpected. But he was sure he knew who the owner of the voice was. Stiles turned around to see if he was right.

“Wow. Well, isn’t this a coincidence.” Stiles smiled, “What are the chances that we would run into each other in a place like this?”

“Pretty high considering the fact that my uncle is your boss and he’s rather fond of you.” Derek snorted, “So what did my uncle spew out this time?”

“Does he usually have to spew things out to get people to attend his events?” Stiles asked curiously, “And you ran out on me before I could even attempt to get your number.”

“You wanted to get my number?” Derek grinned, “I would expect him to say something to get you to attend.”

“Well, he did insist on me to attend. It wasn’t really my choice at all.” Stiles said dramatically, “And yes. I wanted your number. Why’s that surprising? I’m sure a lot of people want your number.”

“Not many people ask for my number because they’re easily intimidated by me.” Derek answered flatly.

“Really? Is because of the eyebrows? Because I’m only intimidated by the fact that you can actually communicate with them.” Stiles laughed, “I forgot to ask you this, but are you in any way attracted to men? Because I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable with me flirting with you.”

“That’s what you call flirting?” Derek grinned, closing the gap between them. If Derek was someone else, Stiles would find them too close for comfort.

“Yes?” Stiles said rhetorically, he had no idea what else to say with Derek so close to him. When Derek’s hand brushed against his face, Stiles couldn’t help but blush.

“Cute.” Derek smiled, caressing his cheek.

“Okay. I get it. You’re so much better at this than me.” Stiles frowned, trying to stop blushing. He didn’t understand how the brunette found it so easy to make him react.

“So how about I make a claim that rain check on that dinner?” Derek asked him, moving his arm back to its rightful place by his side.

“Sure. Where do you want to go?” Stiles grinned, anywhere would be better than spending time in a house full of rich folks.

“Let me surprise you.” Derek teased, “It’ll be somewhere you wouldn’t expect.”

“Okay. Let me just tell Jackson.” Stiles smiled, “I mean he was my ride here.”

“Jackson Whittemore?” Derek questioned, appearing to be amused by his own question. This confused Stiles to no end.

“Yes? Do you know him?” Stiles ventured, not quite sure what Derek would say.

“Derek.” Jackson intervened, Stiles wasn’t even sure where the blond came from. But now it was going to be easier to tell him about the change of plans.

“Whittemore. What can I do for you?” Derek questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

“You know how I always insisted on you meeting one of my friends?” Jackson shot back, making the other Derek’s eyebrows raise.

“What about it?” Derek continued, really wishing that the blond would get to the point.

“Well, it appears as if you’ve already met him.” Jackson answered, grinning proudly. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at Jackson incredulously, he didn’t think his friend would be the type of guy to try to set him up with anyone.

“Wait. Is that why you came early?” Stiles frowned, it felt like everyone was trying to intervene in his relationship. First Erica, then Peter, and now Jackson.

“Yes. That’s also why I picked out the red suit.” Jackson admitted, “Derek was telling me about this guy that he met at Jamba Juice. Said that the guy made some lame-ass reference to the full-moon. So I decided that the best way to get Derek’s attention was to dress you in red. Just so that he would forget the guy at Jamba Juice. I mean, who even meets people at Jamba Juice.”

“I-I’m the Jamba Juice guy.” Stiles stuttered, his friend had just unknowingly insulted him.

“Oh. Well, that makes this easier.” Jackson noted, “You should have told me that before.”

“So… Derek and I are going to get some food.” Stiles added, not quite sure how to put it. Everything just felt awkward.

“I guess I’ll see you later then.” Jackson grinned, before whispering in Stiles’ ear, “Tell me everything that happens.”

“Bye.” Stiles said firmly, smiling slightly. It would be surprising if he didn’t fuck this up. He had a tendency of fucking up everything that sounded too good to be true, like his very short lived relationship with Lydia Martin. It was his own fault that he introduced her to his father as his friend rather than his girlfriend. And then insisted on awkwardly touching her arms like he wasn’t quite sure what to do. But, it may have also been the fact that he had accidentally head-butted her when he attempted to kiss her. Now that he thought about it, everything about his relationship with Lydia was a failure.

Stiles was so distracted in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice that he had “unconsciously” followed Derek to his car and they arrived at the place they were going to eat. Stiles definitely wasn’t expecting this.  
“This is awfully romantic.” Stiles noted, he had no idea what else to say because he definitely didn’t they would be going to Taco Bell.

“What can I say. I’ve been craving a burrito for a long time.” Derek laughed, being very gentlemanly and opening the door for Stiles.

“Burritos are awesome. But I’m more of a quesadilla type of guy.” Stiles smiled, “My ultimate weakness is the Baja Blast.”

“I never understood why Baja Blast is only exclusive to Taco Bell.” Derek frowned, “Sometimes I wish it could be bought in a store.”

“Well, it’s obviously because Taco Bell wants to keep its customers. I mean I used to come here daily just to get a Baja Blast Freeze.” Stiles said in a matter-of-fact sort of tone.

“That surely couldn’t have been good for you.” Derek snorts, making Stiles in turn laugh. He knew it wasn’t good for him because it just had a tendency of making him a lot more hyper than he usually was.

“Yeah. That’s why I eventually stopped and started going to Jamba Juice instead.” Stiles shot back, “But I don’t go all the time.”

“That’s good because if you’re going to date me, you should expect home made meals most of the time. This is a very rare occasion.” Derek stated, rather proudly. Stiles wasn’t going to argue with that, he was actually quite excited at the idea of having someone cook him a homemade meal.

“I’m not complaining. But I do have to say that I am a killer baker.” Stiles felt the need to mention, Derek just looked at him before he burst out into laughter.

“I hope you’re not going to try to fatten me up. Because I have a weakness for baked goods.” Derek teased, “Is there anything else you want with your quesadilla?”

“Chalupas if you’re willing to share with me.” Stiles grinned, “I haven’t had Taco Bell in a long time and I don’t know if my limit has changed.”

“Who’d refuse a chalupa?” Derek questioned curiously, “They’re pretty great.”

“I can agree with you on that.” Stiles laughed, “But you have to let me pay for half.”

“I insist on paying for it all.” Derek smiled, “This is my treat, as I did invite you out after all.”

“Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a recurring theme and you’re never actually going to ever let me pay?” Stiles queried, the idea of someone paying for him all the time sounded pretty damn awesome. But Stiles was better than that. He was an independent man that liked to pay for his own food.

“How about we make a deal? You’ll pay for the meal the next time we go out.” Derek suggested, making Stiles smile.

“Yes.” Stiles agreed, as they sat down to eat their food. It reminded him of prom. He remembered them all getting shit-faced and ending up at the nearest chain food restaurant in their suits and dresses. It was the same night that he found out that Jackson was bisexual.

“What are you thinking about?” Derek asked him.

“Prom. I think I ended up in McDonald’s with my group of friends and this kind of reminded me of that.” Stiles answered, “How was prom for you?”

“Prom was pretty crazy. We ended up going into the woods and got hammered there.” Derek grinned, “It was one of the only places you could really go to without getting caught by the Sheriff. That was the thing about Beacon Hills.”

“You’re from Beacon Hills?” Stiles laughed, “I’m guessing by Sheriff you mean my Dad.”

“God. You’re Sheriff Stilinski’s kid.” Derek stated in a somewhat amused tone, “You were such a trouble maker. I knew you looked familiar. The longer hair suits you.”

“Please don’t tell me that you were around to witness my years of having the buzzcut?” Stiles groaned, taking a long sip of his Baja Blast. It was bizarre because they had practically inhaled the food and all that was left was their drinks.

“It thought it was cute.” Derek grinned, “But you were just a kid then. How awkward would it have been if I was attracted to you then?”

“Dude. You’re talking like an old man.” Stiles pointed out, “Wait. How old are you? You’re not like one of those fifty-year old men that don’t look their age because of a healthy lifestyle, are you?”

“No. I’m not that old.” Derek snorted, “I left Beacon Hills when I was seventeen, you would have been around thirteen.”

“Okay, now I understand why it would have been weird.” Stiles grinned, “But guess what. You’re dating that thirteen year old boy.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Derek groaned, “You’re twenty-three now, aren’t you?”

“I am. That’s not too weird for you is it?” Stiles teased, “But seriously, what are the chances?”

“I could give you a statically accurate answer to your question, but I don’t think you’d appreciate that.” Derek grinned, “Are you done?”

“Are you trying to get rid of me Hale?” Stiles asked curiously, as he dumped the food into the bin. He thought that the “date” was going well, but that was his own opinion.

“We can spend as much time here as you want, but I’d rather have a taste of you before the night is done.” Derek smiled, making the tips of Stiles’ ears turn red. Stiles wasn’t used to anyone blatantly flirting with him.

“N-no- Y-you know- Er- T-that sounds awesome.” Stiles stuttered, not quite finding the right words. He knew that he would definitely be embarrassed about this later.

“I was hoping you would say that.” Derek laughed, dragging Stiles along with him. The drive to wherever they were going was a lot shorter than what Stiles was expecting, and the fact that ended up in the city’s make out spot made Stiles laugh. He had never been taken to a place like this before, so it was a first of many. The younger brunette almost felt like he was in High School and experiencing all the things that you only heard about and saw in all those High School movies you saw growing up.

“You’re really one for surprises.” Stiles laughed, “But seriously, are you trying to relive the high school experience?”

“I didn’t think this through.” Derek sighed.

“What were you thinking?” Stiles asked curiously, everything about Derek just intrigued him. He didn’t know much about the guy, and that made him want to learn as much as he could.

“I brought you here so that I wouldn’t end up fucking you.” Derek admitted, making Stiles splutter. The young adult didn’t think he had that sort of effect on anyone.

“So I’m guessing that you still want to fuck me?” Stiles continued, he felt like he was treading on fire.

“Without a doubt.” Derek answered in a serious tone, before closing in on him. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, but so far he was enjoying how things were turning out. Derek looked at him like he way prey, and Stiles was sure he was going to eat him alive. 

And then Derek started pressing kisses to the side of his neck, whilst his hand slid up and down Stiles thigh. Stiles couldn’t help but let out a breathy sigh as he got used to the sensations. He felt like he was floating, he could hear his heart pounding through his ears and couldn’t help but feel slightly light-headed. When their lips touched, everything just felt so real. The salty sweet taste of their meal earlier lingered on their tongues and he couldn’t help but savour it.  
“Derek. I swear to God.” Stiles groaned, breaking the kiss, “We’re dating and I’m not going to accept anything less.”

“Do you think I wine and dine anyone I want to fuck?” Derek queried, biting into Stiles’ neck and sucking harshly. Well, fuck. He was going to have a hickey.

“That’s what you call wine and dining someone?” Stiles snorted, instantly shutting up once Derek threw his dress shirt and blazer on the back seat of his car. Stiles couldn’t help but drink in the sight of Derek’s chiselled torso, he was sure he hadn’t been this horny since high school.

“You’ll see one day. I’ll pick you up on a fucking horse if I have to.” Derek grinned, unzipping Stiles’ pants. The honey-eyed adult wasn’t sure whether or not he should be embarrassed that he was hard. Really hard. Derek didn’t seem to care as he licked down his dick, Stiles wasn’t even prepared for the sight of Derek in between his legs. The sight of Derek swallowing him whole made Stiles moan like a porn star. The moment was over way too soon as he abruptly and embarrassing came. Derek seemed to already know that this was happening as he swallowed everything that Stiles had to offer him.

“Shit.” Was the only word Stiles could utter, his head was a mess and Derek looked rather proud of himself.

“Expect more of that.” Derek added, tucking Stiles back into his pants before zipping him up, “And we’re definitely dating.”

“Can you repeat what you just said a little later on? When my brain starts working again.” Stiles breathed, “Because I don’t even know if you’re speaking English right now.”

It took Stiles approximately ten minutes to feel like he was functioning again.  
“Are you free this weekend?” Derek asked him.

“I don’t think I have any plans.” Stiles answered softly, he felt like he could sleep for a year or two.

“How would you feel about coming to my place for dinner? Maybe we can talk more about everything.” Derek suggested. Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

“Definitely.” Stiles agreed, the idea of dating Derek sounded pretty damn good. He was actually surprised that he didn’t manage to fuck it up.

“Then it’s a date.” Derek stated, pulling up to his house. Stiles would ask where Derek got his address from, but he was sure it had something to do with the other car that was currently parked in front of his house.

“What the hell am I supposed to tell Jackson?” Stiles groaned, he didn’t think that Jackson was going to be expecting a detailed story of his date this soon.

 

“You let the big bad wolf devour little red riding hood.” Derek drawled, in turn making Stiles roll his eyes.

“Funny.” Stiles said sarcastically, “Anyway. I should probably give you my number.”

“I already have it.” Derek announced, “Jackson made sure that I had all your contact details. From your home address, to every number that you currently use.”

“Should I be worried?” Stiles joked, “But thanks for today, it was fun.”

“I’ll see you soon.” Derek promised, pressing a soft kiss against Stiles’ lips. Stiles was almost tempted to not leave, he would be content kissing Derek all the time. But as usual, life didn’t quite work out the way you wanted it to. The two love-interests said their goodbyes and Stiles spent the rest of his night telling Jackson everything that happened. It appeared that this would be the a recurring theme in the Stilinski-Hale relationship.

**Fin**


End file.
